sírvame la copa rota
by Brychat
Summary: Aturdido y abrumado por la duda de los celos, se ve triste en la cantina un bohemio ya sin fe, con los nervios destrozados y llorando sin remedio como un loco atormentado por el ingrato que se fue. Rx?


Hola... no sé cuánto tiempo estuve desaparecida xD y aun así aquí me tienen, en cuerpo y alma... quizás sólo en alma, porque todavía intento rearmar mi cuerpo ¬¬

En fin, ya no digo más y los dejo con el intento de historia que escribí hace ya algún tiempo, pero entre archivos que no servían, informes que me traían recuerdos escalofriantes, y un montón de basura más, creo que por error lo borre sin querer queriendo xDD así que mil gracias a mi ángel protector (mi washilyn xDD) por recuperar esta cosa muy rara.

**Genero**: Shonen-ai

**Parejas**: Rei x ?? (sorpresa, sorpresa) Aunque últimamente se me ha dado por escribir parejas extrañas xD me pregunto si esta vez no será le excepción.

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... díganme quien se molestaría en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬) además con takao aoki tenemos nuestras diferencias.

**Sugerencia**: si pueden escuchar la canción "la copa rota" mejor todavía xDD así entraran en atmósfera.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **_SIRVAME LA COPA ROTA _**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_BY_

_BRYCHAT_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Una copa. Otra más. La botella hasta la mitad en su contenido se presentaba ante sus ojos, con pesadez la tomó y sirvió su ¿Tercer?, ¿Cuarto, quinto? O quizás ¿Sexto vaso? Ya no estaba seguro, sólo se detenía a observar las gotas rojizas que caían por el cuello de la botella, resbalando por el frío vidrio perdiéndose en el ancho de la mesa. Un movimiento peculiar lo hizo salir de su trance, llevó su mano al bolsillo del pantalón sacando su celular, miró la pantalla luminosa y con un total gesto de fastidio apagó el aparato.

-¿Otra?- escuchó que le preguntaban. Miró al frente y notó a la coqueta mesera de pronunciado escote. Asintió ante la pregunta y esperó a que la 'señorita' trajera una nueva botella.

Una vez solo, volvió a caer en absurdos pensamientos, pensamientos que le recordaban una y otra vez el por qué ahora huía de un ser imaginario, pues no lo perseguía a él, más bien su conciencia ayudaba mucho en su estado de arrepentimiento, pero por su orgullo se limitaba a ignorar la verdad. Tan típico de él, nunca respondía haciéndole frente al problema, se lo habían dicho más de una vez, su sarcasmo era otra forma de evadir la realidad.

"Tal vez lo haga... quizás él pueda comprenderme"

Ahí estaba otra vez esa frase que lo perturbaba de sobremanera. Escuchar tales palabras dichas por su añoranza, hacían que su fuerza se desvaneciera y su alma terminara de romperse. Por mucho tiempo estuvo en las sombras, esperando algo sin saber qué o quién era, sin embargo cuando 'eso' llegó supo que no debía dejarlo ir.

"Como si te importara saber de dónde vengo. Me sorprende que aún sepas mi nombre y lo pronuncies mientras tienes sexo conmigo"

No podía culparlo. Eran tantas las cosas que ocupaban su tiempo: el trabajo, los negocios, cuentas, asuntos del hogar. Y sin siquiera advertirlo fue desplazando a su amante hasta el ultimo lugar en su lista, junto a ese sitio donde tenia escrito mentalmente recoger la ropa de la tintorería y el informe de presupuesto.

"Mírame" y eso hizo, observó al ser desnudo que frente a él deleitaba sus ojos, quiso abrasarlo, decirle que lo amaba, bañarlo en besos y lagrimas que expresaban su amor por él... pero... sólo hizo eso, mirar, mirar el cuerpo desnudo, mirar la espalda descubierta, mirara a su koi quien se perdía entre la puerta del baño y un inmenso muro de indiferencia entre ellos.

Movió bruscamente su cabeza para despejar esos fantasmas que acosaban su conciencia. Odiaba ver la mirada del único ser que tuvo la cordura, o quizás la locura, de decir que lo amaba. Volvió a fijar su vista en el contenido del vaso. El contenido color sangre le hizo recordar la primera vez que su amante se entregó en cuerpo a sus caprichos.

"-Tengo miedo"- confesó con las orbes llenas de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"-No es necesario que hagamos esto"- pero su receptor movió la cabeza negativamente.

"-Si tu quieres hacerlo, también yo... te amo"

Fue la primera noche que lloró frente a otro, sin embargo no de tristeza, lloró de felicidad, pues ese angelical ser que ahora reposaba en su pecho se había entregado a él. Le dio todo lo que tenía; su alma y su cuerpo. Entre suspiros le dijo que lo amaba y en ese momento llegó al clímax, escucharlo pronunciar tan sencillas palabras lograron provocar el anhelado orgasmo, uno que no fuera vació. Sí, él también lo amaba... No, lo ama...

Pasaron meses antes de que formalizaran la relación, era gracioso pensar que ambos podían comportarse como colegiales al momento de besarse, abrazarse, decirse palabras cariñosas cuando nadie los veía, reír de tonterías, pasar horas mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Extrañaba las tardes de frío cuando su precioso koi se acurrucaba en su pecho y jugaba con sus cabellos de la nuca, que graciosamente él fue el primero (y quizás también será el ultimo) en descubrir que ésa era su única parte sensible a las cosquillas.

Le encantaba que lo consintieran como sólo él sabia hacerlo. Extrañaba cuando con sutiles mensajes le proponía hacer el amor, ya fuese con una comida que sólo preparaba en ocasiones especiales o como cuando lo miraba con ojos profundos llenos de pasión, o la forma en como tocaba sus cabellos invitándolo a pasar el resto del día juntos, siendo un solo cuerpo.

-Ésta será su ultima copa.- la misma chica de antes lo interrumpía en sus divagaciones.

-Yo diré cuando será la ultima.- frunció el entrecejo y afiló su mirada, provocando que la mesera se retirara intimidada.

Estaba ebrio, pero no se comparaba en nada cuando se emborrachaba lamiendo la piel de su amante, un verdadero sabor dulzón, embriagador, adictivo era lo que brotaba de los poros cuando le hacia el amor dulcemente, justo como él se lo pedía.Y cuando encontraba el punto exacto que provocaba que su amante se retorciera de placer y rogara por más y más, aumentaba su ritmo, volviéndolo rápido frenético, incluso salvaje. ¿solamente su amante, lograba sacar los más básicos y morbosos deseos de los hombres?.

Ante esto sonrío levemente, pues debido a una de esos tantos arranques de pasión en el que su koi se dejo llevar por la situación, clavó firmemente sus colmillos en su cuello, excitándolo de una manera extraña, sintió la sangre zumbando en sus oídos, su cuello siendo aprisionado con más fuerza a cada embestida que le proporcionaba a su novio, creando el momento perfecto para que liberaran su esencia y así sentirse livianos y en paz otra vez, cada día amanecer con el ser responsable de sus suspiros era suficiente para llenarlo de energía y querer comenzar otra vez con una sesión de amor.

Bajó la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos con los flecos rebeldes que resbalaban ante su rostro, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y estrellar su auto frente a un poste, aun así tomó su celular y lo encendió, sólo por si su compañero deseaba llamarlo otra vez. Dejó el aparato encima de la mesa y entretuvo su vista en el inanimado objeto.

"-¿Otra vez debes irte?"

"-¿Por qué otra cosa me llamarían?"- contestó en forma irónica.

"-Algunas veces desearía que no existiera"- pronunció en susurros, y aun así su compañero logró escuchar tan enigmáticas palabras.

"-Este aparato..."- movió el celular frente a él- dejará de ser un problema a fin de mes, pediré vacaciones y...- no logró terminar su argumento, ya que su koi se había levantado de la mesa para dirigirse a la habitación y dejar a su amante con las palabras en la boca.

Frustrado lo siguió hasta la alcoba, esperando en el umbral a que la vista perdida de su amante se posara en él.

"-Algunas veces me gustaría que no existiera"- pronunció de nuevo, esta vez dándole la espalda.

Quiso preguntar, pero guardó silencio al ver, en el reflejo de la ventana, como los labios de su koi se movían sutilmente, musitando palabras que le eran imposible entender.

"-Guardaré tu cena para cuando llegues. la dejaré en el horno"- fue lo único que logró descifrar de todas las frases, palabras, exclamaciones ahogadas que relató su novio en secreto.

Se giró y caminó de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando pasó por el lado de su koi sintió presión en su brazo, impidiendo que continuara avanzando.

"-¿Qué... es lo que no quieres que exista?"-más que una pregunta fue una suplica.

"-Lo que siento por ti, si no te amara tanto tendría el valor de dejarte"- el agarre aflojó y lo dejó seguir su camino, en ese momento supo que la frase antes dicha tenia otro significado, significaba el comienzo de un adiós.

Miró la hora en su reloj-pulsera, y con cansancio se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba, dejó el dinero en la mesa y partió a la salida. El viento le dio de lleno empeorando su condición, necesitó de mucho tiempo y concentración para intentar abrir la puerta del carro, por lo que decido sería mejor tomar un taxi, aunque eso significaba dejar su auto en este solitario lugar arriesgándose a no encontrar ni el rastro de su vehículo.

Llamó un taxi y le indicó la dirección. Observó el paisaje de la ciudad nocturna y a pesar de las altas horas de la noche aún se lograba distinguir a parejas saliendo de pub, discos o simplemente aquellas que sólo disfrutaban pasear tomados de la mano por un jardín nocturno que se presentaba tan sólo a sus ojos enamorados.

También distinguió un letrero muy conocido cuyo interior fue testigo del enorme nerviosismo que sentía.

"-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó una voz frente a él. Denegó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza para continuar comiendo.- Estás más serió de lo normal"

"-Tú...estaba pensando... y...ya...bueno, tú y yo- cómo se reirían sus amigos si lo vieran de está forma.

"-Estás terminando conmigo"- soltó fríamente el chico frente a él. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y sus facciones melancólicas. Debía haberlo previsto, tanta felicidad era imposible.

"-No...no, no es eso... – las situación había tomado rumbos distintos a los que él una vez pudo haberse imaginado.

"-Entiendo. No tienes que sentirte culpable por terminar"- fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y se levantó de su asiento.

"-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"- lo miró directo a los ojos, su interlocutor quedó a medio movimiento. Le tomó un minuto analizar lo que estaba pasando y otro minuto más materializar una respuesta.

"-Sí..."- respondió muy bajo dibujando una mueca de felicidad- claro que si.- respondió con mas fuerza, pero estaba vez convenciéndose a si mismo y lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora oficial novio y conviviente.

Habían veces en que los recuerdos traían felicidad a su mullida alma, sin embargo después recordaba la situación que estaba viviendo sintiéndose cada vez más perdido.

El vehículo detuvo su camino, pagó al conductor y se dirigió al departamento que compartía con su pareja, éste era un buen momento para tener miedo. Ver los ojos de su novio era suficiente para sentirse como un pobre diablo.

* * *

Las horas pasaron tortuosamente lentas, y aun así ninguna noticia de su 'desaparecido' novio. El bulto en la cama se movía de un lado a otro consiguiendo enredarse cada vez más en las sabanas. Pensaba cosas que no deseaba cambiando su semblante a uno más triste, la luz lunar hacía que sus orbes se vieran más brillosas y sus mejillas tenían destellos fugases de esos restos de amargas lagrimas que cayeron de sus cuencas para morir en la almohada.

"-Tal vez lo haga... quizás él pueda comprenderme"- su novio se quedó abrumado ante la respuesta.

"-Te comportas como un niño- Pronunció, volviendo a recuperar el aliento.

"-Siempre pasa lo mismo contigo, te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio"

"-¿Y eso a que viene?- preguntó por la descolocada respuesta.

"-Viene al hecho de que sólo somos amigos. - ¿Amigos? Quizás una vez dudó por los sentimientos que lograban confundirlo tan fácilmente, pero ahora estaba seguro, seguro de que esto que sentía no lo había experimentado con ningún otro ser y no los cambiaría por caprichos de niños.- si no me dejaras tanto tiempo solo en este enorme apartamento, que apesta a fracaso, no tendría la necesidad de buscar cariño en otros lados... por lo menos con él puedo hablar lo que desee, sin sentirme un estúpido.- Estaba seguro de que así debía ser, sólo eran amigos, en cambio lo que tenía y sentía por su novio, era algo más duradero.

"-No me vengas con eso de que son amigos- afiló la mirada, y cada palabra fue pronunciada en un tono ácido.- o me vas a negar que esas miradas son correspondidas por 'amigos', si él pudiera ya se te hubiera tirado.- estaba enfadado y no media lo que decía.

"-Espero que esas no sean tus ultimas palabras- sentenció con amargura.

Aquella noche hubiera sido el momento adecuado para decir adiós, sin embargo se quedó. Bien sabía que su novio no era bueno con las palabras y habían veces en que decía demasiado y otras tantas revelaba cosas tan sólo al mirar con la profundidad de sus ojos.Y aunque dolía admitirlo, no deseaba partir del lado de aquel que robó innumerables suspiros, besó noches enteras y otras tantas le proporcionó caricias llenas de amor. Amar era la palabra que buscaba, eso hacían cada día al nacer el sol, y cada vez que la jornada moría.

Otra vuelta más dio sobre su eje haciendo el vano intento de dormir. Estaba preocupado.

Se sentó en su lecho y recorrió la habitación con su vista, se veía tan fría, solitaria, un ambiente extraño, simplemente él ya no pertenecía a ese lugar y seguramente tampoco en el corazón de su amante.

Agudizó su oído y escuchó el típico sonido de las llaves haciendo contacto con la cerradura, la puerta se abrió como era de esperarse y fingió estar dormido cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no sacaba nada con reclamarle algo a su novio, éste seguramente se enfadaría más.

Al abrir la puerta entró con sumo cuidado al departamento sin hacer ningún ruido, lastima que no pudo evitar chocar con la mesita del pasillo y exclamar un '_shhh'_ lo que expresaba su embriaguez, mientras reía por lo bajo.

Tambaleándose llegó a la alcoba de él y su koi, entró al baño y se despojó de sus prendas, se duchó para calmar su borrachera, y en cuanto salió del baño lo notó, vio la mirada de reproche y tristeza que le lanzaba su chico. Ninguno de los dos se dijo algo, las palabras morían por la tensión antes de que lograran salir de sus labios.

Se recostó en el lado vació de la cama sintiendo como su novio se levantaba de ésta perdiéndose entre las sombras de la habitación. Hubiese ido por él, sin embargo algo le decía que era mejor esperar.

La mañana llegó, y los rayos, a pesar de ser primavera, eran fríos. Miró a su lado y reparó en la ausencia de su amante. Permaneció recostado en la misma posición por minutos que parecían horas. Sólo retrasaba las cosas, ya se imaginaba lo que le reclamaría su novio, podía verlo regañándolo como si fuera un niño. Torció una sonrisa y se levantó, era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Cruzó el pasillo, no sentía nada, ruido, olor, pasos, nada. Algo andaba mal. Revisó cada habitación y nada tampoco. Vio con recelo el refrigerador por si había alguna nota para él, pero nada. Se dirigió al sofá cerca del teléfono y esperó...

"¿_Aún crees en los finales felices?... _

_... la felicidad es tan relativa...la felicidad es amor..¿amor? que lejana suena esa palabra cuando la escribo, es la imagen efímera que no puedo encontrar. Es un espejismo que se oculta tras las lagrimas que opacan mis ojos. Si, son lagrimas que no pueden salir._

_Dime... Dime qué es el amor... es tan sencillo para unos describir estas palabras, sin embargo cuéntame ¿qué es el amor? Sencillo no es, inalcanzable, tal vez, pero sencillo. Hubieron personas que murieron buscando el amor, buscando aquello que no podían tocar. Emprendieron un viaje para hallar el tesoro más codiciado... _

_¿Qué es el amor? Quizás, y sólo quizás, sea algo así como un niño que lo quiere todo, y al momento de conseguir su adoración decide dejarlo de lado porque encontró algo mucho mejor. Entonces el amor no es sencillo, es más bien caprichoso, un niño mal criado que no sabe lo que quiere, __y cuando al fin está seguro de eso que por tanto tiempo buscó y encontró lo deja ir, pues recordó aquella vez que le mencionaron 'si lo quieres déjalo ir' y así fue, lo dejo ir... todo por amor._

_No hay amor perfecto, sólo existen mentiras perfectas. Y almas confundidas que se creen enamoradas, creen tenerlo todo, incluso el ilusorio sentimiento del amor._

_Dime...¿Aún crees en los finales felices?__ Yo sí, aunque el chico no se quede con el chico al final de la historia._

_Te amo..."_

Leyó y releyó la carta posada en la almohada, cómo no pudo fijarse en ese insignificante papel cuando se levantó. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, ni siquiera una ilusión por tan falsa que fuese podía dejar un sabor amargo como lo dejaba la realidad.

Salió del departamento, bajó las escaleras a pesar de estar en el décimo piso y corrió intentando alcanzar algo, alcanzarlo a él.

¿Por dónde empezar?, ¿Por dónde ir?, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo lo encontraría?.

-¡Cuidado!- la alarmante voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo ultimo que vio fue el camión acercándose a él.

-kai...

debía estar muerto, pues lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre.

-kai.- llamaron otra vez.

Deseaba ver su rostro, si era posible, una vez más y decirle lo mucho que lo lamentaba. Sentir sus caricias por una ultima vez, ya que ahora tenía frío y él desprendía un calor que arrullaba a su alma.

Lo movieron ligeramente.

-kai despierta.- dijeron más fuerte.

-Qué...- abrió los ojos con una mezcla de dolor en el rostro.

-Te ves lindo así.- señaló a su novio con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas- Te quedaste dormido.

-Cómo...- miró hacia el televisor observando las imágenes rápidas que ante él desfilaban. Un accidente, mujeres gritando, y el arrepentimiento del protagonista. Dejó de mirar el televisor cuando escucho a su novio reír.

-Así que eras humano después de todo... hasta los mejores se quedan dormidos viendo películas.

No dijo nada, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta el baño. Rei lo miró con clara muestra de confusión mientras lo veía alejarse.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado ahora?- hizo una pregunta que no tenía respuesta.

Se mojó la cabeza y rostro para luego verse en el espejo, distinguió esas traviesas gotas recorrer su rostro.

-kai... está servido.- su novio lo llamaba a cenar. Salió del baño encontrándose con su gatito, quien lo miro sorprendido, y se sintió aun más confundido cuando el bicolor, sorpresivamente, lo abrazó atrayéndolo a su pecho.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a comer?- preguntó a su neko alejándose ligeramente de él.

-Si que estás raro- le puso una mano en la frente- mmm... no estás enfermo- posó uno de sus dedos en las ojeras de su novio, para ver mejor sus ojos.- tampoco se te ve drogado.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

-¿A caso no tenias que hacer un informe??- mencionó preocupado.

-Le diré a yuriy que lo haga.- se excusó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Rei, mientras olía su esencia.

Se alejó del ojiescarlata y lo miró incrédulo para luego dibujar una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-No sé quién eres tú, pero me agrada más este kai- sellando sus palabras con un beso- sin embargo... yo me enamore del viejo kai.

-Y yo de ti. - le susurró en su oreja.

-mm... andas empalagosamente romántico...- se burló discretamente.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar si o no?- le preguntó con su tono habitual.

-Ya que lo pones de esa manera... de acuerdo- besándolo otra vez, siendo el bicolor quien profundizo el beso, tomándolo con más fuerza de la cintura arrinconándolo en la pared.

-kai... ¿Y la cena?- dijo una vez que recupero el aliento.

-Podemos tomar el postre primero.- le acarició el rostro delineando sus rasgos felinos para después lanzarle una mirada sugestiva.

Miradas cómplices, la misma idea y el plan fue trazado. Y aunque kai no le dijo nada sobre su extraño sueño le hizo notar ante esas caricias que no deseaba verlo partir, a lo que Rei respondió con cada suspiro que estaba de acuerdo en su pedido.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o** _FIN_ **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

shanana... eso sería xD

todo hubiera salido mejor con un lemon, o no? Ya veremos si hay un segundo capitulo o un epilogo, y así les cumplo sus deseos... quien sabe, quizás el sueño de kai fue sólo el comienzo y el gatito se verá amenazado. Bien saben que a esta loca mujer le gusta ver sufrir a sus personajes y no los dejara en paz hasta que una gota de esperanza resurja de sus corazones ficticios (ash, que poético salió xDDD)

saludos. y no se olviden de los RR

...Y prospero año xDD (mejor tarde que nunca)


End file.
